Telekinetic Weaponmaster
Some combatants use weapons, while others turn psionic energy into brutal attacks of pure force. The telekinetic weaponmaster bridges melee prowess with psychokinetic energy to become a whirlwind on the battlefield, his weapon flying about and devastating nearby enemies. Skilled telekinetic weaponmasters learn to simultaneous wield a weapon conventionally and wield a weapon using only the power of telekinesis. Role: '''Although the concept might imply a ranged combatant, the telekinetic weaponmaster is best when in the front lines, striking at foes in melee or nearby. '''Alignment: '''Telekinetic weaponmasters are found of all alignments '''HD: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a telekinetic weaponmaster, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: '+5 * '''Feats: 'Psionic Meditation, Psionic Weapon * 'Psionics: '''Must be able to manifest ''far hand ''or ''telekinetic force. '''Class Skills: '''The telekinetic weaponmaster’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Autohypnosis (Wis), Bluff (Cha), and Intimidate (Cha). '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All of the following are class features of the telekinetic weaponmaster. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Telekinetic weaponmasters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Manifesting At each level indicated, a telekinetic weaponmaster gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of telekinetic weaponmaster to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, and then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a telekinetic weaponmaster, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of telekinetic weaponmaster for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. If the character did not belong to a manifesting class before taking this prestige class, he does not gain manifesting levels. Telekinetic Reach (Su) As long as a telekinetic weaponmaster maintains psionic focus, he gains reach with one melee weapon he is wielding. If the melee weapon he is wielding already grants reach, the reach is increased by 5 ft. At 3rd level, the telekinetic weaponmaster can use this ability when dual wielding and have it affect both weapons. Telekinetic Throw (Su) Once a telekinetic weaponmaster has reached 2nd level, he can expend his psionic focus to throw a melee weapon. The attack is resolved as a melee attack against one enemy within 30 ft. as a standard action. The weapon thrown is treated as if it had the Returning special ability. Telekinetic Block (Su) A telekinetic weaponmaster of 3rd level gains a +1 deflection bonus to AC while he maintains psionic focus. He may expend his psionic focus as a free action to increase this deflection bonus to +4 until the beginning of his next turn. Dual Kinetic Mastery (Su) A 4th level telekinetic weaponmaster may wield melee weapons as normal and also have a weapon that is wielded telekinetically. The weapon must remain within 20 ft. of the telekinetic weaponmaster. The telekinetic weaponmaster designates one square within range and can make attacks or attacks of opportunity from that square as well as the square in which he actually resides. This telekinetically-wielded weapon does not benefit from additional attacks from effects such haste, nor does it make iterative attacks. A telekinetic weaponmaster may only attack with weapons he wields or with the telekinetic weapon as a standard action, but may attack with his held weapons and with his telekinetic weapon on a full attack action. Telekinetic Whirlwind (Su) As a standard action, the telekinetic weaponmaster may designate a 10 ft. square within 20 ft. and make a single melee attack against each enemy inside using a weapon he is wielding. He resolves each attack separately. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics